Many people enjoy going to the beach to enjoy the sun, sand and surf. Although beach activities can be fun, carrying items to increase the enjoyment of the outing such as beach towels, sunscreen, radios, umbrellas, water and sand toys, etc. to and from the beach can be cumbersome. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a beach towel that could be easily converted into a tote bag for carrying these items to and from the beach and which could be used as a beach towel while at the desired beach location. In addition, while many people enjoy the sunshine at the beach, many other people require or would enjoy a shaded area in which to enjoy beach activities. It would be a further benefit, therefore, if the beach towel could be converted into a beach umbrella when desired. It would of course be a further benefit, if the beach towel could be used as an umbrella and as a beach towel at the same time.